


Endings And All The Little Moments Towards It

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, New Game! (Anime & Manga), 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: As the countdown loses seconds, it's always the last few that seem to set the stone for the next year..





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a New Years special that I quickly wrote up because who doesn't want to end this year on a pleasant note ;) no proper correlation to the Animes really, just pure fluff and me wanting to cross these 4 delightful fandoms over ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **11:56 Pm**

 

"Eli-chan, my scarf is fine!".

The blonde shook her head as her fingers worked swiftly to fix the mess that Honoka's scarf was around her neck.

"Honoka, you have enough knots in here to play Hangman with".

She thought for a moment as her blue eyes lit up and she placed her hands on Eli's shoulders, "That sounds fun! How do we play?!".

Eli could only laugh at Honoka's childlike demeanour whilst flattening the scarf on Honoka's chest and then took her gloved hands in hers. She stared into the ginger haired girl's eyes that were almost as blue as her own and felt herself being pulled under & she could only willingly follow.

It was Honoka's charm and beauty that radiated in so many ways that only a select few would understand but everyone would love.

And it prided Eli to know that she would be the only one to go further and not only understand and love those quirks but to experience them on a daily basis. That was an opportunity that not a lot could top for the blonde and even then, wherever Honoka went, she would happily follow.

"Eli-chan? Anybody in there?" came Honoka's voice snapping Eli out of her thoughts.

The woman had got onto her tiptoes to reach eye level and the wide smile on her face further melted Eli who used one hand to pull Honoka closer.

"I'm here, with you, on the last day of the year. Everything is in place" Eli smiled as she watched Honoka blush even in the darkness of the night.

"Alisa was right about her sister, you really are the biggest softy alive" Honoka laughed and pulled down on Eli's scarf.

"Yeah? Well Yukiho was right about hers, you do grow on people..eventually".

"Aw Eli-chan! That's mean" Honoka chided as Eli held back her laugh and hugged her.

Eli moved a hand up and ran it through Honoka's hair, her other arm holding the woman's waist and her eyes holding Honoka's suspicious pair watching her at what she was doing.

"If I am the biggest softy as stated, then let me tell you Honoka, it's you that makes me like that. I can't imagine being this way with someone else and thinking about it makes me realise just how much you make a better woman, so Yukiho really was right even if the wording was a bit..different" she said with smile.

It was always funny to see Honoka lost for words with her mouth opening and closing whilst she tried to look everywhere but Eli's face, her eyes landing on chest but that didn't help Honoka one single bit.

"Low blow.." she muttered and rested her arms on Eli's chest, her head moving to the right and seeing the group of people building with each second that passed, "But if you must know, I think the same. You just beat me to saying it!".

"Of course, that was absolutely it" Eli teased and wrapped her arms around Honoka and laughed softly at the sudden bout of shyness striking her girlfriend.

Standing there with the bustle of the crowd and the preparation of the fireworks that were almost done, the smell of the fresh winter air and remnants of snowfall perfected the atmosphere needed to start a new year.

Eli could see a few of the others scattered around but clearly Honoka had too when she suddenly perked up again.

"Hey, look! It's Maki-chan & Umi-chan! Let's go say h-" Honoka started to say but was interrupted when Eli gently placed her hand on her face so that they were looking at each other.

Honoka's surprised expression faded away when she saw the warm and loving look that the blonde was giving her. The need to speak vanished, Honoka taking in the vision of perfection that Eli was.

There wasn't another in the world that had the grace yet down to earth aura that resided within Eli and from the day they met all those years ago at school, it still amazed Honoka.

So much had changed but Eli's attentive and soft nature, especially towards her had grown, surrounding Honoka with a feeling that oozed security and honest love.

With the sentiments of it all making Honoka feel all fuzzy inside, she leaned further into Eli in a bid to make sure there was no space between them. Eli kept out the cold like a fire would dance over gasoline and Honoka could only let her catch her every single time.

The sounds of the crowd around them evaporated into the air as their eyes remained locked onto each other and unable to pull away. With the minutes counting down, both women wanted nothing more than to end the year in each other's arms as well as starting it off.

So as they waited for the remaining minutes to end, both used that small window of time to reflect on one of the most prominent reasons as to why they were content with their lives now.

Each other.

 

**11:57 Pm**

 

Ko wasn't sure of the protocol of things any more. Here she was on New Years Eve with Rin stood next to her in a park now packed with people that were anticipating the start of the new year.

She dug her hands into her pockets and mulled over the process as to how she had got there and why she wasn't as annoyed as she thought she would've been.

It wasn't much of a process, Rin had asked her and she said yes.

"When did she have such a hold on me this strong?" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Ko-chan?" Rin asked and looked towards the blonde with an amused smile.

Of course she had heard her but the opportunity to get Ko all flustered was one she would never pass up.

"Huh? Oh n-nothing! I was just wondering when did these trees get this strong" she quickly tried to cover up, "Not that it isn't a good thing because the wind might pick up".

Internally she was commending herself on her quick thinking whilst Rin was desperately trying to keep her laughter in.

"Is that so, well I think the trees love the wind really. That is why they bend to its every whim, it loves them that much".

Ko's internal victory dance ended as she glared at a giggling Rin next to her.

"You're such a pain".

"You cannot blame me for your lack of skill in quick thinking" Rin continued and tucked back a strand of her purple hair when aforementioned wind swept through, "Besides, I can't tell you how happy I am that you agreed to join me".

Ko took in the glowing face of the woman stood next to her and marvelled at the way she could see how happy Rin actually was, that is all she wanted after all.

"It's no big deal, I wanted to come with you too" the blonde said and faced straight ahead when their gazing at each other became hypnotic.

"You did?".

Ko nodded as her eyes landed on a couple that seemed immersed in each other, a tall blonde woman with a shorter ginger haired woman that she was wrapped around. It was as clear as the stars shining above them in the sky how in love with each other they were to Ko.

Even more so because she felt the same for Rin and her lack of ability to express it was gnawing at her.

But Ko knew that that had to end if she was going to start the new year with Rin by her side, not just as a friend and co-worker; but as something much more that they were meant to be.

"I want to be here with you too Rin. Well not just here obviously" the blonde clarified and turned slightly to face a surprised Rin with a curious expression on her face, "I..I just want to be with you".

So she needed a few wake up calls from Shizuku or had to see how Aoba & Hifumi, as hesitant and shy as they were showed how much they were grateful to be together.

But once the pieces fit, Ko had face palmed herself so hard that day that there was an outline on her face for being unbelievably oblivious.

The opportunity presented itself for Ko to finally tell Rin how she truly felt about her.

How she was thankful everyday that someone as beautiful and supportive had decided to stay in her life despite how stubborn she could be.

How the reason why she looked forward to the start of each day was because she got to see Rin and how the start of each night didn't feel as lonely as it had done prior to meeting her.

For once, Ko decided that she was going put her heart on the line because she knew it was safe with Rin.

It was only when Rin felt Ko take her hand and hold it that the woman was able to come to her senses.

Her senses that years of pining away for Ko, standing by her and letting the blonde into her life had actually been mutual.

"I always knew that it was you that I wanted to be with, I was just scared".

Rin was still at loss for words when Ko continued the professing of her feelings, she thought she was dreaming because that was what most of her dreams consisted of; she and Ko finally connecting.

But this was no dream as Ko squeezed her hand gently as if reading her mind.

"Then I realised I had no reason to be scared with you because you felt the same and saw a side of me that many others don't get to see or once they do, they run from me".

"Those that ran are clearly misguided" Rin finally spoke and turned her eyes to see Ko's blue pair on her, "But I'm glad they did because of this, because of this moment that is happening" she continued whilst her emotions took control making her voice waver.

Ko smiled reassuringly and stepped closer so that their shoulders were touching, "It is happening, just you and me...and Hazuki-san, Hajime & Yun over by the corner looking like they're about to collapse".

Rin chuckled and was relieved that Ko could lighten the moment, allowing the happiness to set in, "You noticed them too. I'm okay with that because you're here with me as you said, that matters to me the most".

"The feel is mutual Rin" Ko said, her mind feeling lighter as she watched the way Rin's eyes were roaming over her face, her own doing the same.

To them, the rest of the park also faded into a blur, the only thought being that they would finally break through what was keeping them from moving their relationship together as a new year started.

 

**11:58 Pm**

 

Throughout the many people in the beautifully decorated park, their were two individuals that would be the epitome of being completely enamoured with each other.

If Earth needed a poster couple that showed that humans were capable of loving each other, it'd be them.

Stood near the lake and with a decent view of the fireworks that were about to start, Akagi was wrapped around Shoukaku, the latter in front in the arms of the brunette behind her.

"Are you cold?" Akagi asked and tightened her arms around Shou's hips when she felt her shiver.

"Believe me, that wasn't the kind of shiver that is due to the cold" Shoukaku replied with a slight teasing tone whilst resting her head back on Akagi's chest.

"Oh? Why else does a person shiver?" Akagi asked, deciding to play along knowing full well why the silver haired woman shivered when she wrapped around her closer.

"Well there are many reasons" Shoukaku drew out and took her glove off one hand, "Such as reasons like this" she said and pulled Akagi's sleeve of her coat up a bit and then trailed her index finger over the brunette's skin.

Akagi couldn't retain the spasm of her shiver even when she tried because the feeling of Shoukaku pressed against her, the way her warm finger summoned the goose bumps on her skin to rise and the feeling of simply being touched by her was enough to make her weak.

"Point well and truly proven Shou" Akagi chuckled and rested her chin on Shoukaku's shoulder as she pulled her sleeve down and put her glove on, "As soon as we are done with counting down the seconds here, we can continue how many times we can make each other shiver into the new year when we get home".

Akagi instantly felt Shou's body warm up and her step weaken a little at the depth and double entendre of her words which made her grin and kiss the woman's cheek.

"If that was payback, nicely done".

"It was less of a statement for payback and more of a promise" Akagi added.

"Akagi, you're really not making this easy" Shoukaku said as thoughts to what Akagi had planned ravished her mind as well as her body.

"I'm sorry" the brunette smiled, "In all fairness, I feel that way for you every day and not just because it's the end of the year".

Shou chuckled and rested her face next to Akagi's, "Dont I know it".

"I still can't believe Kaga-san and Zuikaku-san came her without being pushed" Akagi said and directed Shou's vision towards the two, "Look, where those two women are, with the blonde and purple hair".

Shoukaku scanned the crowd and saw said blonde woman looking awkward at first but then tentatively took the other woman's hand in hers.

"How cute" she commented and then saw Zuikaku and Kaga stood in front of them, "That is surprising seen as Zuikaku vehemently said she wasn't coming. Love truly does funny things to people".

"Dont I know it" Akagi laughed as she repeated Shoukaku's earlier words and earned a poke to her stomach via an elbow.

"You'd better know it" Shoukaku laughed along and moved her gaze around to see Yamato and Yahagi together as well as Kongou & Haruna, "It seems like the spirit of the new year has everyone alight".

"What better way to start the new year than with those you love after all, be it a lover, friends or family".

"Indeed" Shoukaku agreed and smiled when she saw Akagi's golden eyes look at her when she moved her head to the side, "As important as it is to show that during this night & the following day, I can't wait to show you how much I love you the day after that, the day after that & as many more as we get to share with each other".

Akagi could happily wither away as long as she had Shoukaku by her side and with the intensity in her gentle voice, she could see why she had lost herself to this woman.

They lost themselves to each other now as the final couple of minutes were steady ticking away to allow a refreshed new year to take its place but for them, it wouldn't have to be substantially different as the way they were living already was perfect enough.

The concept of a new year, new me didn't have to be applicable to all situations because sometimes change didn't have to occur to fix things, especially not in the case for the loved up world that Akagi and Shoukaku resided in.

 

**11:59 Pm**

 

"Of course she's late! This is Takechi after all, one minute left and she still isn't here!".

Shiena stood there rolling her eye and berated herself for trusting Otoya and not picking her up instead just as she had planned. She was surrounded by people everywhere ranging from couples to families and she felt out of place up until she heard the unmistakable voice of Otoya cut through the crowd.

"Oh here we go".

"Shiena-chaaan! I'm soo sorry!" Otoya practically yelled out as she tackled the brunette into a fierce hug and picked her up before putting her down at Shiena's request.

"Otoya! Put me down now!".

Otoya giggled and ruffled Shiena's hair, her other arm behind her back, "I missed you Shiena-chan, even if we did see each other earlier today".

Shiena composed herself and cleared her throat whilst Otoya's sweet talking was doing a number on her, "Never mind that, why on earth are you late?".

"Well I got a little distracted" Otoya said and scratched the back of her neck, grinning at the furious brunette.

"Of course you did" Shiena muttered and folded her arms against her chest.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was relieved that Otoya made it because for once in her life, Shiena actually wanted to be with someone, someone she cared truly about. Despite the many quirks that Otoya came with, the purple haired woman was the most attentive and happy go lucky individuals she had ever met, even with her strange past and that infected her own personality.

"You're cute when you are angry but you're even more beautiful when you smile" Otoya said and laughed when Shiena panicked at being caught out.

"Sh-shut up, I don't know what you're talking about" Shiena tried to cover but then looked at the glistening blue eyes and felt drawn into them as she always did, "But..I'm happy that you could make it" she said a little quieter.

"Aww that is so sweet!" Otoya beamed but then her smile dropped and a thoughtful look replaced her features.

"Otoya? What's wrong?" Shiena asked and stepped closer to the taller woman when she noticed the shift in atmosphere.

"Well you see, Shiena-chan is extremely beautiful and I got these thinking that they are too but they don't even compare" she explained and moved her other hand in front that held an extravagant bouquet of flowers that contained a lovely variety, "See? Nowhere near as pretty as you".

"Otoya" Shiena whispered, "They are incredible..is that why you were late?" she asked as Otoya handed the flowers over to her with a bright smile.

"Yep, I had to look around for some of the rarer flowers from certain shops but..".

"They are beautiful" Shiena reiterated when she saw Otoya look doubtful again.

"Are you sure? I mean I could always-".

Shiena cut her off and moved closer into Otoya's arms when she placed her arms either side, "They're perfect, thank you so much".

Otoya's smiled returned as she hugged the brunette and kissed the top of her head, pleased that they did the job of brightening Shiena's night up.

It was the least she could do because after all, to be with someone like herself wasn't easy but Shiena made it look like a breeze because she loved her for who she was. Otoya had sworn to herself that she would be the rock that Shiena needed just as the brunette became the home she never knew she needed and together, they worked through their pasts to become healed again.

Shiena in turn already found it difficult to surrender herself to another but with each passing day in Otoya's company, she couldn't help but to float off the edge in order to be caught by the woman.

There was a reason why at that moment just simply being in Otoya's arms made her feel invincible because what they shared was undeniably real, their love for each other, the way they could make everyone question the notion of how two people with such different personalities could make it work; all of it became their strength to fight for and unify what they have.

Shiena moved her face back so that she could look at Otoya but her vision landed on the lake and more so, the two women near it.

"Is that..?" she started to say and Otoya followed her gaze and turned her head to the side to see who Shiena was referring to.

"Shoukaku? No way, what is she doing here?" Otoya laughed, "Looks like she's a little busy though".

"Good" Shiena said under her breath and pulled Otoya closer to her.

"Shiena-chan? Are you jealous?" Otoya grinned when she saw Shiena's brown eyes glare daggers into Shoukaku who had a brunette holding her from the back.

"W-what?! Like hell I am, I'm just surprised she is here is all".

"Hmm right, you are definitely not jealous" Otoya laughed again and tucked Shiena's fringe back, "But really, you know there's no reason to be, I only have eyes for you after all".

"I already know that but like I said, I don't care if she is here" Shiena affirmed but broke into a small smile when she looked past Otoya again to see someone else who looked familiar, "Now that is a pleasant surprise".

Otoya looked back again and frowned when she looked further down from where Shoukaku was stood to see who Shiena was referring to.

"It's been a while since I've seen Yamato".

"There is nothing to see" Otoya whined and placed her fingers under Shiena's chin to get her to look up at her instead.

Shiena smirked, "Otoya, you're not jealous are you?".

"Of her? No way!".

They both broke out into giggles at their obvious disapproval at past encounters & if there ever was a moment that proved that nothing could alter the way they felt towards each other, be it past or future; that was it.

 

3 seconds towards the future...

2 seconds away from the past..

1 second till the present..

Time really is futile when it comes to living in the moment.

 

**12:00 Am**

 

The sky lit up as if the sun had risen again due to the strategically placed fireworks that were decorating the pitch black air.

After the greetings the moment the time struck; some of the spectators in the park watched in silence, taking in the beauty of it as others let out their excitement with sounds of amazement and to complete that; there were a few that had tuned it all out because there was nothing as remarkable to them as the person they were locked against in a tender kiss.

 

"Happy New Year Honoka, another year that has started with the perfection because you're here with me " Eli smiled as they broke apart, the sounds of the fireworks sizzling and exploding providing a suitable soundtrack to what it felt like kissing her.

Honoka grinned and cupped Eli's face, "Aw Happy New Year to you Eli-chan, I think it'll be perfect because you are here" she responded and kissed the blonde before she got a reply.

Clearly Honoka was thinking the same as she was with wanting to spend the first few minutes of the year in utter bliss and Eli's idea of that was being in Honoka's company regardless of what the occasion was.

The kissing was simply a bonus.

 

It wasn't as straight forward for Rin and Ko as the blonde's earlier mental pep talk had suddenly quieted down & the nerves attacked her with vigour.

"Happy New Year Rin, I, I hope you have a wonderful year" she spoke and looked towards Rin slightly.

Realising she had to do this part and meet Ko halfway, Rin pulled Ko by her hand to face her and then placed her hand on the blonde's cheek, "It will if it starts like this Ko-chan, Happy New Year" and then leaned in slowly, watching to see if Ko would retract but seeing that she didn't, she closed the space between their lips and kissed her.

They both simmered in the notion of finally being able to kiss each other, the sensation feeling so alien yet so familiar and the thought made Rin smile into the kiss as Ko moved her arms around her waist.

There'd be many reasons why they would remember that year but this would be the highlight.

 

Akagi turned Shoukaku around in her arms and placed her hand on the side of her warm neck and the other around her hips, "Happy New Year Shoukaku, here's to another year of you being in my life".

Shou was sure that the fireworks in her heart were brighter and much more colourful than the ones outside, especially the ones that burst into gold sparkles because they were dull compared to the brunette's glowing eyes looking down at her.

"Happy New Year to you too Akagi, other than wanting to be with you, there isn't much else that I need" she replied and placed her hands behind Akagi's hair as she lowered her face down to kiss her.

As always with the way their lips and minds connected once they kissed, both sought more because nothing felt as raw & real than those moments.

 

"As much of a headache you can be, I wouldn't want you any other way, Happy New Year Otoya" Shiena stated whilst wrapping her arms behind Otoya's head, the bouquet still in her hand.

Otoya chuckled and tilted her face just to revel in Shiena's warmth, the softness in her brown eyes and the way she was anticipating her lips to meet her own in a sweet kiss because a few hours of not doing so were many hours too long.

"Happy New Year Shiena-chan, I'm so lucky to have you & cannot wait to spend each day of this year showing you that, just like last year, and the year before that and so on; you really are the light of my life" Otoya whispered and watched Shiena's expression turn even more adorable because of her words.

They let their lips do the rest of the talking and wishing each other the best because in some cases, actions really did speak louder than words.

 

 

_The predictability of what lies ahead during the start of any new year can never be guaranteed. Regardless of that, the point of starting on a positive note can be enough to fuel an individual to pick themselves up when things go wrong during the year, that is life after all but it doesn't have to follow a pattern of problematic situations._

_Reflect on what you feel needs to be thought on, not what others tell you._

_Be with those that provide honest and caring company, not those that feign friendships and relationships for the sake of passing time._

_Most importantly, remember that even when things go wrong, it is temporary. Savour the moments where things go right, roll with the moments where things go wrong._

_Life isn't sunshine and roses but it certainly doesn't have to be constant rainfall and thorns._

_Happy New Year_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and also for the tremendous support within all of these fandoms, it is much appreciated!
> 
> Happy New Year & may you all have a brilliant year ahead ^^ 
> 
> (Also after years & years of deliberating whether to set up a Tumblr account, I've finally done it so feel free to contact me via that:
> 
> https://pinx-b.tumblr.com 
> 
> It's currently as inactive as my social & love life but unlike those, this I can work on :L)


End file.
